Pulsar Effect Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Pulsar Effect Roleplay Wiki Welcome to the Pulsar Effect Roleplay wiki. From here, you'll be able to access various information articles regarding every aspect of the gamemode, from what is deemed good roleplay as opposed to bad roleplay. You will also find data tables, allowing you to see how much it costs to produce a certain weapon, item, or object. You will also find update logs from the Official PERP server, allowing you to see the current improvements made. Thanks, Pk191 15:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Pk191 Pulsar Effect Roleplay. PERP was created by'' huntskikbutt'' and the first time anyone managed to get a taster of what can be described by many as one of the best Roleplay scripts for Garry's Mod was the PERP Beta, April 2009. After much positive feedback from the community at the time, the game would see a release in the same year. By June 09, the game was ready and hosted on the map rp_evocity_v2d, with a 40 player limit, on a single server. Due to the serious amounts of positive hospitality the game received, it was granted a second server in the same month. The original server, now known as PERP Lite, had its player limit increased to 60 and the new server, named PERP Serious, had a player limit of 40. Of course, no gamemode script in Garry's Mod is safe for long. By August, PERP experienced various problems from a select few players exploiting the core scripts, messing up the roleplay and causing havoc on both servers. After constant problems, PERP was eventually leaked out into the public, where it received even more support. Various other servers started to host the script, but many were incapable of setting up the database required and so, failed. However, after a little more work, new servers with the script started popping up and by this time a new PERP was in the works. Appropriately named, PERP 2 was well on its way with a much better coded base. PERP 2 was also scheduled to have its very own map, rp_Sierracity (Originally planned to be called rp_PERPcity). With a lot more features and a better interface, the beta for PERP 2 on its new map first began in late November 09, with a select few administrators from the community and a few trusted players. The beta experienced various amounts of bugs and problems, thus the release for the script was pushed back to early 2010. But the script wasn't the main problem. The map designated for the gamemode was unoptimized, very small and was inefficient to run PERP 2. However it was the only map at the time that was compatible with the day/night system in PERP 2, with a moving sun. The community hosting the official PERP servers was still experiencing DDoS attacks from a few players and the new map was still unoptimized. Left in the hands of Pk191, it was optimized as much as possible and by January 2010, PERP 2 was up and running on rp_Sierracity. Much to the astonishment to most of the administrators, PERP 2 did NOT receive as much support and appreciation as the original PERP did. The main speculation to why this was is that the map wasn't good for PERP 2 and it didn't really support the gamemode's large variety of things to do. Things took a turn for the worse, as by March 2010, the attacks became more frequent and much stronger than before. Finally, after weeks of assault. Pulsar Effect, the community which hosted the Official PERP, was shutdown on March 2nd. Not much was heard from the Official PERP for a good 6 months. Many believed that this was the end at that the Official PERP would never return. However, this was not the case. By early August 2010, a brand new community, Phoenix Dawn, was started by the very same person who created PERP in the first place, ''huntskikbutt. '' With help from a server owner, Venom, along with the aid of the person who created evocity, Sgt.Sickness, they were able to update the original evocity to work with PERP 2's dynamic Day/Night system. rp_evocity_v3x was the first revision and seemed to work brilliantly with PERP 2's day/night system. It worked so well that PERP 2 started to regain most of its regular players, including many more. This was a new start for PERP 2 and it was only going to get better. While PERP was excelling, there were various community problems within the administration team. After a while, huntskikbutt had left Phoenix Dawn for good, along with a good amount of the original administration team. This setback would have been the end of the community, but a convenient opportunity was waiting around the corner. By October 2010, the first merge of the Phoenix Dawn community began. This merge would ensure that there would still be a coder for PERP 2, along with providing various new updates to the script and, as a result, keeping it alive. By November the same year, the official PERP would receive yet another big update. PERP 2.5 was released, along with various new updates and a huge amount of bug fixes. The new update brought even more members into the community and the updates provided a much more stable gamemode. However, by now there were even more administration disagreements, mainly with the new community that had merged with Phoenix Dawn. These disputes lead to a big decrease in popularity for Phoenix Dawn and the servers once again started to become vacant. Not giving up, Venom decided to merge with one more community, which would change everything yet again. A CS:S community known as Vancouver gamers was the target. After various agreements made, the two communities merged to form a new community: Voltage Gaming. It is here, where even more PERP updates would arrive just around the corner. By early January 2011, the first announcement of PERP 3 was given, along with the promise that a beta for PERP 3 would be just around the corner. This new update would provide various bug fixes, along with some elements of HL2RP implemented into PERP's gamemode. 15th Feburary 2011, with the PERP 3 beta in full motion and with positive support so far from the community, we can only expect things to get better from here. Category:Browse Category:The Rules List